My Baby
by Merrine
Summary: Australia may become a republic, England invites him to a pub so they can talk. But no one expected it to end like this. Character death. Human names used. M for safety, I have no idea.


(A/N: Australia-Keith)

Rain. It fell down the window leaving droplets of water behind dripping slowly down, the phone rang and a hand picked it up. "Oh hey Keith," the person said smiling sweetly but it soon turned to sadness, "y-yeah we discussed it at the last world conference remember?" He sighed holding his fist, Keith's boss said that when Arthur's queen died she would like to make Keith a republic. Arthur didn't approve one bit, but he had to be as nice as he could, "Look there's a pub near where I'm staying, I will meet you there in an hour."

He walked to the front door putting his big boots on and a coat and hat, it was often rainy in England and today was no exception. He grabbed an umbrella stepping out locking the door behind him walking down the street holding the umbrella over his head, he couldn't really think and didn't want to in all honesty. His mind was playing tricks on him getting him to remember things, but why?

"_Daddy!" The small boy shouted running up to Arthur throwing his arms around him so excited to see him, he smiled grabbing a piece of crumpled paper from his pocket handing it to Arthur, "I drew a picture see," he pointed to the cave like drawings with European influence, "that's you holding my hand and I'm there with Shane," Shane was his koala at this point still a little baby with a slightly angry temperament._

"_That is beautiful Keith!" Arthur smiled patting his hair happily folding it gently going to place it into his pocket, "Can I put this up in my study? I think it would look ever so good!"_

_Little Keith jumped up clapping spinning around in circles so excited that Arthur liked his picture, no loved it and was going to put it up in his study, "I will draw you so many pictures your whole study will be covered!" He said opening his arms wide out smiling. Arthur wrapped his arms around Keith picking him up sliding him onto his back._

"_Alright then it is a promise my dear boy!"_

Arthur shook his head turning around a corner, Keith never drew so many pictures his entire study was full. But even after all these years he still had that little picture his baby had made all those years ago. Sploosh! A car going around the corner covered Arthur in water, "Watch it you git!" He waved his fist at the car sighing sadly trying to squeeze the water from his coat, he turned another corner getting closer to the pub. Not so far now, but another memory came making yet again hard to walk.

_Snow. Beautiful white snow as far as the eye could see, inside however it was warm and a large Christmas tree was lit up with lights. Food was set out on a small coffee table in between the two arm chairs in which one of them sat Arthur. He watched Keith stare out the window smiling sipping at his cup of tea, this was one of the best Christmas's he had had in a while, "Keith do you wish to open your presents now?"_

_The boy squealed happily jumping up running over typically grabbing the biggest box, he started to shred the wrapping paper up and his eyes widened happily, "A bicycle!" He screamed running over to Arthur giving him the largest bear hug he could manage, "Thanks daddy!" He laughed running back over to open another present and another all the time running over and thanking Arthur with a big bear hug._

_He then grabbed a horribly wrapped present and gave it to him, "This one is for you," he said handing it to Arthur._

_Arthur un-wrapped it carefully and smiled, Keith had made a koala teddy bear for him. The seams were coming undone and the eyes were barely held on but it was the thought that counted, he places it gently on the table and pulled Keith onto his lap kissing his nose, "Thank you Keith it is very beautiful," he said in all honesty._

_Shane took a liking to the toy and started to prod at it to which Keith laughed._

Arthur continued to walk when he saw a familiar figure, not one that he wanted to see though. "Hello Francis," he said with a half smile not entirely happy about anything that had happened today, "what are you doing here?"

"Ah bonjour Arthur," he replied smiling as happy as a pig walking over to him, "I was thinking about paying you a visit but did not know where I could find you, so I thought the pub would be the best place to look.

"You were right about that then," he said standing on the side walk watching the cars zoom by with no care for the water.

"I saw Keith by the way, oh look there he is," Francs said calling out to Keith, "over here!"

Keith was dressed in a scarf and a big coat with the hood up, he couldn't see either side of hi. He smiled seeing Arthur and ran across the road.

Arthur couldn't understand what happened next, it wrenched his heart out.

"D-dad!" Keith screamed.

Screeching tyres water splashing over the side walk, Arthur shielded his eyes from glass and metal coming his way.

"_Daddy I slipped and hurt my knee," Keith sniffed holding his bloodied knee up to Arthur's face._

"N-no," he said stepped forward turning into a run across to the middle of the road tears rolling down his eyes, "F-francis help me I need to find my baby!" He cried pulling away at the car rubble, _Please Keith please, you still need to fill my study with your beautiful drawings please!_

"D-dad..." Keith's hand reached up to grab Arthur and received to cold wet shaking hands, "I've always been stupid haven't I?"

Arthur pulled him up and out of the rubble almost dropping him seeing the state of his body, Francis had to walk up and assist Arthur carry the teen to safety across the road next to the pub. Francis pulled out a phone dialling the emergency number calling for an ambulance.

Arthur was too preoccupied with setting things straight with Keith, "I'm okay with your boss making you a republic, you'll still be my baby forever," he sniffed watching Keith cringe in pain giving out faint screams. Arthur took his coat off covering Keith's torso so neither of them had to see, "Y-you'll be okay."

"Th-thanks daddy," he said weakly closing his eyes still breathing.

_Daddy?_ Arthur thought to himself cringing as he heard the siren of an ambulance came, maybe it was good he ran into Francis but Francis called Keith across the road, _I always heard sirens and it was always someone else's family member, but now it's mine I can't even bear to breathe_.

The ambulance men lifted Keith up into the vehicle and Arthur jumped in afterwards thanking Francis as the doors closed. He could hear the rain whooshing past but all he could concentrate was the slow beeps of Keith's heart monitor and watching his chest expand and deflate.

"D-dad," he opened his eyes reaching his hand to Arthur's and was quickly grabbed and held in place, "I can't see a thing."

Deflate.

"My tongue hurts."

Deflate.

"My ears are ringing and I know my legs are broken, my lung feels like a knife has been sliced through it and," he choked up on his words breathing deeply.

Inflate.

"But seeing you upset, is making my whole body ache more than anything ever could," he said on the verge of tears, "so please, please stop crying its making me cry," he said tears rolling down his cheeks, "please dad...I'll be okay, you yourself said that. And we are nations, we cannot be simply killed can we?"

"Y-your right," Arthur comforted.

Screech.

Smash.

"My baby!" Arthur yelled collapsing onto Keith feeling the ambulance hit another car, he could feel rain and flames and the pressure of metal on his back, "my b-baby will be alright, I'm not loosing you to anyone or anything!"

Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeep.

_It was a beautiful spring day, Arthur looked at Keith guiltily holding tightly to his crutches, "Sorry for getting you involved in these past two wars," he said sadly looking away._

_Keith wasn't mad though, he walked up to Arthur ruffling his hair smiling, "Dad it's alright, I didn't die you didn't die it's all good mate!"_

_Arthur sniffled looking up at Keith hugging him weakly, "Thank you."_

He couldn't see Keith's breathing, his chest was crushed and blood pooled around his temples, Arthur's frantic screams calling out to Keith as his baby filled the streets. He didn't care for his own injuries, he would survive them, he didn't want to though, "I-if I hadn't invited you to the pub this wouldn't have happened!"

_Daddy._

"M-my...baby..."

**My name is Arthur Kirkland, also known as the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Or I was. I expect it will be either Francis or Alfred that finds me here, find's me at Keith's grave, lying beside it with a gun in my hand. Please burry me there. Please. My baby. Daddy he called me that night, the fear is something unbearable. Please this is my final wish. Someone will take my place. My land. But no one can take my baby, no one.**

(A/N: After my previous story where Arthur called to Keith my baby as he died I decided to write another. And truly when an ambulance comes it is a strange feeling, you never expect it to happen to you. Anyway I felt like writing a really sad story and this was the only thing I could think of, as for cause of death I made it up as I went along and I needed Arthur to be with Keith in his moment of death. Review please!)


End file.
